Kakuzu's Priceless Bounty
by Makiko Sanjo
Summary: Midnight comes home eariler than Kakuzu, but then again his job is more demanding. When he finally arrives home, it's late but he wants to play a game of Manhunt before anything progresses further. KakuzuOC Lemon Rated for sexual themes, and language.


**Kakuzu's Priceless Bounty**

---

It was late into the evening as Midnight arrived back to her house after a long day of work. As she opened the side door and walked inside, all the lights were still off, giving her a sign that her love wasn't home yet. With a thud she threw her work bag on the floor and plopped onto the couch to watch some television. He did have the more demanding job than she did, and she would admit, he brought home a lot more money.

A few hours passed as the clock in the main hallway struck 11 p.m. The clock had finally stopped dinging its catchy tune when she heard the side door open and shut behind it. Midnight got up and ran into the kitchen to see him just taking of his cloak and hanging it up, over a chair. He glanced in her direction and walked over to her, embracing her. Holding her close to him, he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Mmn, so I'm guessing you had a great day? No problems with your partner this time?" She asked enjoying the moment.

He chuckled, " Yeah, a day I go without any problems from him, all my hearts will stop. No, I made a huge bounty today. And of course, I've missed you." He replied to her, picking her up and walking to the couch where they both sat down.

He stretched putting an arm on Midnight's shoulders as he sat in his open-backed black under shirt, pants, and his mask hat. She smiled at him while she reached out to touch his face. Slowly she removed his mask and then his hat, allowing long brown hair to fall past his shoulders. He looked away from her at this action. He believed he wasn't good enough for anyone, especially her. She straddled his lap and turned his face to look at her as she began to trace over the stitches on the sides of his mouth and gently working her way down his arms. Goosebumps rose from his arms as her chilled hands carefully trailed the stitches.

"Kakuzu, I don't care what you look like. I love you for who you are…you should know that by now. You don't need to hide yourself from me." Midnight closed her eyes and lent against him, holding him tightly.

"I only wish, I didn't have all these scars…then again, that's just who I am." He began to use some of his strings to wrap around her, pulling her closer to his body. She laughed as she felt one of his strings begin to tickle at her side before she began to struggle away from him. Kakuzu shifted his weight as he pushed her onto the couch so she was laying on her back as he began to hover above her.

"Heh, why are we struggling so much tonight?" He asked in an amused, almost comical voice.

"I like fighting back, idiot." she replied sticking her tounge at him before continuing to struggle again.

The more she fought, the more she got tangled in his strings. All the while, Kakuzu though it was the cutest thing. He began to chuckle lowly as he sat on her legs and brought out even more strings. They slowly snaked up her arms and bound her wrists together above her head. Midnight stopped struggling as her heart beat began to race. _"Damn it, he know this kind of stuff turns me on. Why can't we wait until we aren't on the couch or something?!"_.

"Umm, Kuzu…what are you doing?" She asked even though she knew what was coming.

"I'm hunting for my bounty, and I heard she's very beautiful." He began to close the distance between them as her heart race began to pump even faster.

Resting on both of his arms, he lent down and claimed her lips. Kakuzu's tounge entered her mouth easily and dominated it, tasting her, savoring her. Bringing his hand to the side of her face, his thumb started to gently hold and rub her cheek, making her sigh into his mouth. His body on top of hers, his legs resting beside hers. He moved his other hand, entangled it in her hair, and yanked it back, breaking their passionate kiss. Midnight sighed as her body went limp under him.

"Kuuuzzzuuu…" She closed her eyes and tried to move her body to get more comfortable. The more Kakuzu kept playing with her, the more uncomfortable she became. He cocked his head to the side and lowered it to her neck where he began leaving a trail of kisses. His kisses turned to licks, then progressed to biting slowly causing it to bleed but only a little. He continued his dominance as she mumbled inaudible words and exaggerated sighs making Kakuzu harder by the sound.

He moved his body closer to hers and she could already feel he had a hard-on. She tightened her hands into fists as she tired to free herself of this terrible sensation already starting to form in her lower abdomen. To her surprise, Kakuzu sat up and looked down at her. Taking his hand he grabbed her throat and choked her slightly, causing her to sit up rather awkwardly.

"Midnight…" He breathed intensely into her ear, adding a few choice words and a seductive voice to match.

She began to writhe under his hold and she slightly moaned out his name. He let her go and undid the binding on her hands before he got off of her and sat on the couch like nothing had happened. She rubbed her wrists a little feeling hurt and worried only for a moment. After she calmed her breathing, and the feeling in her lower abdomen went away, she looked at Kakuzu. _"Oh no, did I do something wrong?! Is he mad at me?!"_ Midnight thought to herself before actually talking out loud to him.

"Kuzu, I-" Quickly she was cut off as Kakuzu silenced her by one of his breath taking kisses.

"I want to have some fun first, okay with you?" He asked inquisitively.

"_Hell no, I want you nooooow!" _Her head told her but she knew better than to ruin the mood. "Of course, what do you want to do?" She leaned into his lap and he started stroking her hair.

"I was thinking a game of Manhunt and of course, I'm it." He finished as he sat her up again on his lap.

"Oh I get it. So you want to catch me first, THEN have your way?" She laughed as she pushed her forehead together with his.

He laughed while he brushed a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I'll give you till 100 to hide. 1...2...3..." He closed his eyes as Midnight got up and ran throughout the house. They lived in a relatively large house. They were rich after all but didn't like to spend their money on useless things. The house was three stories, it had a basement with complete renovations, and then the main floor that held the kitchen, living room, dinning room, family room, spare room, and a bathroom. There was also the upstairs that contained their bedroom, a guest bedroom, the money room, storage room, and another bathroom.

Midnight thought for a moment before running up the stairs and deciding to hide inside the storage room. Kakuzu reached 100 and stood up from the couch. He inhaled deeply before making his way throughout the house in search of his "bounty". He began to think as he stood between the main floor and the basement.

"Hmm, well I know she hates being in the basement by herself, let alone hiding in it. So she's not down there. She wasn't in the family room, I'm in the kitchen…I might as well search the rest of this floor." Kakuzu thought as he thoroughly checked all the rooms on the main floor.

Not being able to find her, he smirked since she had to be upstairs hiding. Not caring if she heard him or not, he began to walk up the stairs. Meanwhile in the storage room, Midnight crammed herself under a writing desk and placed a mirror in front of her, completely shielding her from view. She heard his footsteps as she became quiet as a mouse. This game was nerve wrecking and her heart was already pounding inside her ears. Kakuzu was at the top of the stairs as he glanced at the five doors in front of him. He began to think again.

"Well she knows better than not to go into the money room, she hates dark bathrooms so she's not in there. Our room is too practical for hiding…so that leaves the guest room and the storage room." He then made his way to the guest bedroom.

Checking everywhere he could, even moving some furniture around, there was still no sight of her. Chuckling quietly to himself he knew where she was. The storage room. Before walking into the room, she released some of his strings from his body and blocked the stairs. Her escape was inevitable. After making sure the exit was secure, he walked into the quiet storage room.

"I know your in here. This is the only room left." Kakuzu stated moving move into the room.

Midnight remained silent, her heart was beating so loud in her chest she thought he would have heard her. Just as Kakuzu walked into the closet that was in the room, Midnight dashed out from under the desk and ran into the hallway only to be trapped by the tentacles blocking the only exit.

"Shit!…" She breathed and turned around, only to be tackled by Kakuzu.

"Got you." He whispered to her as he had her pinned down by her shoulders.

"Not fair! You blocked the stairs!" Midnight protested back as she struggled beneath him.

"It's perfectly fair, plus I told you already, I am an excellent bounty hunter." He got closer to her as he placed his lips onto hers and kissed her roughly.

Midnight broke away after a moment and replied, "What, am I your bounty now?" She snaked her arms around his neck and he groaned softly.

"You are my priceless bounty, my love." He answered her, moving his hands to her sides gently.

Kakuzu pulled himself and her up so they were standing up, not taking their eyes off one another. He had the most beautiful green eyes that hid all emotion from everyone except from her. He smirked, which made Midnight look at him questioning.

"What are you planning?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You'll see…" He trailed off, turning around so his back was facing her.

She shook her head and sighed, turning around as well to go back downstairs. However, in a shift movement, Kakuzu swept Midnight up in his arms and slung her over his shoulder. He began to walk over to their bedroom and walked inside, locking the door behind him.

"Kuzu, put me down!" She laughed as she playfully hit his back and kicked her legs like a little child.

Kakuzu loved his side to her and flung her on top of the bed so she was lying on her back. He towered over her, staring down at her figure, he loved her so much. Slowly she closed her eyes while she stretched and sighed causing a grunt from Kakuzu.

"Do you do that just to tourther me?" He asked, crawling into bed next to her.

She smiled, slightly opening her eyes and nodded. Again, giving a rare smile only for her, Kakuzu straddled her and stroked her hair. Leaning down he kissed as he slowly began to move his hips back and forth on hers. His hands began to travel on her body, starting with her shoulders while ever so slowly working his way down by trailing his fingers down her skin. All the while keeping his grind slow and steady. Beginning to sigh, Midnight made an effort and grabbed Kakuzu's ass, pulling it closer to her to make his grinds more harder.

"Impatient today?" Kakuzu sighed as he felt himself grow harder after every grind.

"Hell yeah I am…since you keep toying with me!" Midnight complained, pulling him even more closer to herself.

He chuckled lowly as he sat Midnight up, turning her so her back faced him. Slowly he began to undress her. His fingers lightly brushing against her skin until she was completely naked in front of him. During that same time, Kakuzu's strings helped himself take off his own clothing as well. He pulled her closer to him as his hands rubbed and stroked her stomach and thighs. Bending her neck back slightly, he began to kiss her neck.

"Mmn…Kuzu…" She sighed. He was so gentle with her, and she liked it that way.

Soon enough he started to suck on her neck, leaving trails of kisses from the arch in her back to the front of her throat. Pushing her back down on the bed, his exploration of her body continued. Stroking her thighs, kissing her breasts, grinding his body all over hers. She was in estacy.

"Kuzu…stop toying…with me…please!?" Midnight was reaching her point as her back arched trying to feel closer to Kakuzu.

"Beg for it…" He stated to her. Both of them were sweating, sighing, and reaching their highest point already. Playing around sure did a number on them.

"Kakuzuuu…Oh Kakuzu…" She moaned to him.

Taking her nails and raking them down his arms and sides, hard and slow. He pulled her closer to him as she continued scratching him and began to nibble on his neck. She began saying his name, pleading his name, moaning his name. Kakuzu moaned loudly as he began to roughly kiss her. Teeth against teeth, he moved his tounge inside her mouth as they fought for dominance. Kakuzu quickly and easily won. Meanwhile Midnight continued stroking and scratching his body causing him to continue to lowly moan in her mouth. He broke away only to move to her neck and also to position himself.

"Beg me Midnight, scream my name…" He mumbled to her as he pushed his cock on to her without it going in.

"Damn it Kakuzu! Just fuck me already!" Midnight yelled as she gripped onto him tighter.

Even though they were both sweating and heavily breathing at this point, Kakuzu smirked and thrusted into her.

"KAKUZU!" She yelled as her nails dug deeper into his back, making it bleed. He could have at least warned her first.

Starting out slow, he moved his cock in and out of her. He had a firm yet gentle hold on her waist as he pushed his way in and out, over and over again. Both of their breathing quickened as his pace quickened. Midnight wrapped her legs around her love, in hopes he would travel even deeper into her.

"Urg…Ha-harder…pl-please!" She begged him, now wrapping her arms around him, digging her nails deep into the skin on his back.

He answered her request as he began to thrust at a harder, faster pace inside her. With a rhythmic pace he moved back and forth, now pounding himself into her as roughly as he pleased.

"KA-KAKUZU!!! Fuck..Ahhhh…" Midnight gripped his back as hard as she could, drawing even more blood from his back.

This action only caused Kakuzu moan louder as his pace began to slow, in an attempt to regain his breath and momentum. Her eyes were closed but she loosened her grip on his back as she felt around for his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met as they kissed passionately. He pulled away only a little as he started to lick her lips, savoring her unique taste. Midnight moaned once again giving Kakuzu a new wave of strength. Slowly strings emerged from his arms as they slithered around both of their upper torsos, bringing them closer together.

"I don't know…how much longer…I…I can hold it back…" Kakuzu whispered to her while he brushed gentle kisses on her face.

"Then let it go…Kuzu…this…this feeling…" She trailed off as he claimed her lips and in one final thrust, moved deep inside of her, making her moan loudly in his mouth.

Her body tensed up and released as Kakuzu laid inside her. She orgasimed and went limp under his weight, breathing heavily. In one last long moan, Kakuzu came inside of her before he, too collapsed next to Midnight. He pulled himself out of her as he gathered her up in his arms and held her close to him. Midnight lightly put her head gently on his chest while resting her hands there as well. Kakuzu looked at her as she struggled to keep her eyes open as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Kuzu…" She whispered as her eyes began to close, "I love you."

He smiled and held her close to him. Placing one last kiss on her cheek, he whispered back, "I love you too. You're a bounty that I'll never give up for any price."

Midnight smiled as she breathed in his scent before falling into a deep sleep. Kakuzu remained awake a little while longer as he watched his love sleep. The gentle rise and fall of her chest, her light breathing, and the warmth of her body against his. Slowly his eyes began to fail him as he, too drifted into a deep sleep.

XX

**END.**


End file.
